Mystery Girl
by Wisdomsqueen
Summary: Mortal AU. Percy has a Youtube channel. When he started it Annabeth made herself extremely clear that she wanted nothing to do with his internet fame. Now a year later Percy has almost 1 million subscribers. Will he be able to keep Annabeth away from it all or will his fans finally figure out who Mystery girl is?


**A/N:**

Percy: Say the disclaimer

Me: Say please

Percy: *uncaps riptide* Say the disclaimer

Me: You can't make me do anything

Annabeth: *pulls me into a headlock* Do the disclaimer, please

Me: **DISCLAIMER- I own absolutely nothing except the plot**

* * *

><p><span>Annabeth POV<span>

"Done," I said as I sent out the last email. I checked the time 2.15pm, it would be another hour at least until Percy got back from the pools. What should I do? Maybe I could get myself a chocolate from my secret stash. No! I already had one this morning. What can I do to distract myself?

I looked at my computer screen, thinking about everything -CHOCOLATE- except for the sugary goodness of chocolate. Oooh, I know what I could do. I hadn't watched any of Percy's Youtube videos in a while, and I'd have something to tease him about when he got home. Perfect.

But first I went and grabbed a chocolate because I honestly don't have enough self control to resist. After I had successfully demolished a cherry ripe I went onto Youtube and searched for Percy's user Seaweedbrain. His profile picture was a photo of Long Island beach with the silhouettes of two people (Percy and I) throwing our hands up in the air. I smiled every time I saw it because it brought back good, happy memories.

I clicked on his profile and saw three videos I was unfamiliar with; 50 facts about me, Q&A with Piper aka. Beauty Queen and I prank my Jerk relative. I decided to start with the first one and work my way down the list.

I clicked on it and after a fifteen second ad about Candy Crush (seriously, why?) the video started. Percy was sitting on his bed in his blue walled room, as he always did when he filmed. Then a huge smile split his face he called through the house, "Annabeth?"

_Wait. I'm not IN this video, right. No way breathing._

"Yah?" I replied.

_Gods, is that what I sound like_.

The grin on Percy's face expanded cheekily before saying, "Can llamas eat peanut butter?"

_Holy Hera, I remember this._

My footsteps started coming closer until they stopped. "Is that thing on?" I said talking about the camera.

_Oh my gods I'm going to be in the video._

Percy closed his lips as he tried not to smile.

_Arrrgggg! He's so obvious when he lies. How did I not pick that up!_

He then shook his head.

_I'm going to gut Jackson like a fish._

"Good," I said.

_I cringed. _

All of a sudden I came into view wearing my old Stanford jumper and denim shorts, my hair was in a tangled high pony tail.

_Great. I look like a slob in front of Percy's almost 1 million subscribers. I'm soooo going to kill him._

I proceeded to hit Percy in the back of the head before walking out of the camera's line of view and muttered "Such a seaweed brain."

"You didn't answer the question," Percy called back.

"Google it," I replied as a pillow hit Percy square in the face.

_I felt the smirk on my lips, that was a really good shot._

"Guess I deserved that," he laughed.

_I agree wholeheartedly._

"Anyways, Hi all Percy here, and today I'm doing the 50 facts about me tag as this was humungously-

_Humungously isn't a word, kelp head._

-requested by you," he paused to point at the camera. "So let's get started.

1. My favourite colour is blue

2. I like anything and everything blue but especially my mum's waffles..."

_These are all things I already know, but amusing never less._

"...49. Ummm, I've run out of things to say." He turned and yelled out "Annabeth!

_Oh gods. I'm in it again aren't I._

"What now?" my clearly exasperated voice said.

_Why didn't he just edit me out or something?_

"I've run out of facts about myself, help me please," he said giving me a pleading look. Not that you would know it was me there as I was out of the camera's view.

_Thank the gods you can't see me._

"Did you mention you are a complete kelp head?" I could hear myself smiling as I said this.

"Nope. 49. I am a complete kelp head, because Annabeth said so."

_Such a Seaweed brain._

"50. Annabeth doesn't know if llamas can eat peanut butter."

Another pillow zoomed through the air but this one only hit him in the stomach.

_Dam. I missed._

My very feminine laughter drifted out of my computer.

_Gods, even my laugh is horrid._

Percy stuck his tongue out at me, who was still (thankfully) out of view. "Well that's all guys, see you next Wednesday for your weekly dose Seaweed brain. CUT!" Percy yelled for absolutely no reason like he did at the end of every video.

The video ended. I didn't know wether to hit something or someone (preferably Percy) or to scream. Instead (until Percy got home) I decided to look through some of the comments. They said;

Jordz324: Is she mystery girl?! OMG you two would be so adorbs :D

Wolfstar4: Do the girlfriend tag!

Jazzy_bubbly7: What a home wrecker. Me and Percy are like made for each other. Who even goes to Stanford! I mean what a nerd. She's obviously not mystery girl.

ApplezRkewl: Jazzy_bubbly7 You are a judgemental biatch. Just because Annabeth might've gone to Stanford doesn't mean she's a nerd, it just means she's smarter than you. Seriously, "Me and Percy" learn some grammar. And who says she's not Mystery girl?

56Fred65: IS ANNABETH MYSTERY GIRL! OMG

Annabeaty: Wow she's so pretty. You two would make the cutest couple! Is she your mystery girl?;)

Most of the comments were asking Percy wether or not I was mystery girl.

Mystery girl was what Percy liked to call me on camera if he had to talk about me. I would definetely like to keep myself as mystery girl to his internet following. If all his fans figured out I was mystery girl, it would be horrible. I'd be constantly bugged by little twelve year olds telling me that I'm a terrible person that took precious Percy away from them.

All the other comments were either bashing me or supporting me. But every time someone said something discriminative about me a complete stranger would stand up for me telling them that they were being rude. It was comforting to know strangers liked me, even if it was under false pretenses.

Though some comments were telling Percy to do the Girlfriend tag, whatever that was. Maybe I should research this 'girlfriend tag' just incase it involved me doing something stupid on camera and knowing Percy he'd probably do it anyway, no matter how idiotic it was.

I went onto Youtube's search bar and typed 'the girlfriend tag'. I watched the first video that popped up. It seemed that the girlfriend tag just was a video where Percy asked me questions about our relationship and had to answer truthfully. It seemed easy enough. I wouldn't do it in a million years but it's better than other things Percy's been asked to do.

I heard the front door click as it was slowly unlocked. "Annabeth?"

Oh, he was so dead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

I'm back from the dead!

My last story got deleted in July, I think and after that happened I lost all inspiration for stories completely.

So I took a break from writing and now I'm back with lots of wonderful ideas.

Lots of Blue cookies, Daughter of Wisdom's queen

P.S. I know this isn't my best story but I'm just getting back into the swing of things. Better stories are coming soon. I promise.


End file.
